Osama
by Swarm012
Summary: Osama, King, Emperor, whatever you want to call it, but the Japanese drinking game with the Mai Hime cast! Enough said.
1. Round 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Osama, King, Emperor, whatever you want to call it, but the Japanese drinking game with the Mai Hime cast! Enough said.

I'm not that sure if this is exactly how you play it…

* * *

**Osama**

**Round 1**

In a dimly lit room, all the occupants were looking at a certain red-head with dropped jaws and wide eyes. The red-head grinned back at all of them with an innocent smile and repeated her suggestion.

"Let's play osama!"

With that outburst, several members returned to normal and glared at the woman. The first one to protest was none other than the party pooper, Kuga Natsuki.

Natsuki shouted with the loudest voice she could conjure up, "are you fucking crazy? Has all the booze gotten into your head at last? There is no fucking way I am going to play that bull shit game!"

A very soothing but deadly voice spoke out next to Natsuki with a Kyoto accent, "Natsuki, watch your language".

The young navy haired girl turned to look at the brunette who only smiled at her, but Natsuki can see the consequences if she did not obey in the fiery scarlet eyes of her newly found girlfriend, Fujino Shizuru.

"G-gomen…"

Shizuru smiled serenely and looked all around the room at the other occupants of the room. Mai's shock had just worn off, so she now looked at the red-head who gave the suggestion.

"I invited everyone here to karaoke, not to play a drinking game."

"B-but Mai-chan…"

"No is no Midori."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Midori who just shook her head with a wicked smile upon her face.

"I did not want to resort to this, but you leave me no choice."

"Heh? And what can you do pedophile-sensei."

"Ah, too naïve Nao-chan, after all I am a teacher, and I have all of your permanent records, as well as access to some…other information that should not be leaked out…for instance…"

Everyone else in the room looked shocked at the revelation and wondered what kind of dirt Midori had on them.

"Kuga Natsuki!"

"E-EH? I HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" shouted Natsuki.

Midori only smiled wider and looked at her with devilish eyes.

"Year 2001, summer, beach-"

"ALRIGHT LET'S PLAY!" screamed Natsuki.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a inquisitive look while Natsuki looked at everything but her.

The Kyoto-ben edged closer to the younger woman and said, "Ara, Natsuki, what are you hiding from me?"

"N-Nothing…"

Midori intervened on Natsuki's behalf, since she had just acquiesced to play game.

"Fujino Shizuru, again, 2001, summer, same beach-"

"Ara ara, let us play."

It was Natsuki's turn to wonder about Shizuru's secret but since she did not want to reveal her own, she chose to stay quiet, for now.

"HMPH!" shouted Haruka.

"Ohh…what is it Haruka?" asked Midori.

"I have no skillets in my closet! Go ahead and try!"

A short haired brunette next Haruka looked at the blonde woman and sheepishly corrected her friend, "its skeletons Haruka-chan."

"Hoooo, are you sure about that? All right then! 1995, winter vacation, you and Yu-"

"HA HA HA! OSAMA SOUNDS LIKE A FINE GAME TO PLAY, AM I RIGHT FUJINO?"

"Hei, a very fine game" replied Shizuru.

Midori smiled triumphantly at everyone, while the others were now terrified of what Midori might know about them.

"Haruka-chan? What happened that year?" asked Yukino

"AH, AH…HA HA HA! NOTHING AT ALL YUKINO!"

Another certain red-head crossed her arms and looked up at Midori.

"Ah, Nao-chan, you sure you don't want to play?"

"Course I don't!"

"Well then…2004, graduation-"

"Oh fuck you."

"He he he…Mai-chan?"

"I don't even want to try…"

"Mikoto-chin?"

Mikoto was actually not eating anything for once, but her previous expression was one of great fear.

"I-If Mai plays, I will play."

"Ahh…alright then…"

Everyone else thought that this was the logical answer, but Midori and Mikoto knew something else, something that would make the feral girl go insane if it were to be revealed.

"Akane-chan?"

"W-why me? And Kazu-kun isn't here…"

"Ohh….well there is a little piece of information here about you and him, last week-"

"Ah, I'll go order the beers for the game!" said Akane.

"Yes!"

Akane shakily rose to her feet and went over to the side of the room to order them.

"Alright then, Chie, Aoi, any problems?"

"No…" said the two in unison.

"Hey, where are Tate, Shiho, Alyssa and Miyu?" asked Natsuki.

"Ah, Tate and Shiho are at the shrine, Alyssa has to practice for her next concert so Miyu is helping her" replied Mai.

"Lucky bastards…"

Midori cleared her throat to garner everyone's attention.

"Everyone knows the rules of the game right?"

They all chimed, "yes…"

"Good!"

Several crates of alcohol, yes crates, came into the room and Midori sparkled with delight. A moment later, a very attractive school nurse entered the room and looked at everyone's solemn faces.

"Who died?"

"We did…"

"Huh?"

"Yohko! You made it!" shouted Midori.

"I was not going to come, but you said there would be free beers, they are free right?"

"Of course!"

"Uh huh, I won't end up picking up the bill at the end?"

"Nope!"

Yohko walked into the lifeless atmosphere and sat down next to Midori. Yukino happened to be next to her, so she whispered in her ear, "Yohko sensei, you shouldn't have come."

"Why's that Kikukawa-san?"

"We're going to play Osama."

Yohko bolted out of the sofa and shouted, "WHAT? NO WAY! I AM NOT PLAYING THAT GAME WITH YOU!"

"Too late!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Yohko…1997-"

"CURSE YOU!"

Yohko sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest; she finally understood why everyone had just died.

"Now now…alright."

Midori took some disposable chopsticks and a marker to write down the numbers on the sticks.

"Okay…so, Natsuki, Shizuru, Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Haruka, Yukino, Akane, Yohko, Chie, Aoi and myself. So, one to eleven with an Osama."

Midori finished writing down the numbers and put the chopsticks in her hands. All of the others pulled out their sticks and Midori lifted her own up to see.

"Ah! I'm the Osama!" shouted Midori.

Everyone groaned and felt their life flitting away while Midori grinned and stood up.

"Midori."

"Yes Yohko?"

"You only get to say the number's once in a round right?"

"But…"

"Midori…"

"Oh fine…"

"Thank you"

"Alright! Hmm…let's go easy for now…number 3 go lick number 7's ear!"

Yohko stood up red-faced and showed her stick. Number 3. The next person raised their stick, and Natsuki gaped. Number 7 was Shizuru. The nurse walked over to Shizuru and bent down while Shizuru turned her head to accommodate the position. Yohko quickly swiped her tongue on Shizuru's ear while everyone's jaw dropped. Yohko promptly returned to her seat and Shizuru's face was quite red from this intimate contact. Natsuki's face blanched, she had never even gotten this far with her own girlfriend yet. Yohko grabbed a beer from the crate and took a giant gulp before glaring at her friend.

Midori only smiled and winked when Yohko scoffed.

"Alright! Next is…number 1 and number 2 go and chug down five bottles of beer!"

"WHAT?"

Both Mai and Natsuki rose to their feet and glared at Midori.

"We're underage!" shouted Mai.

"Natsuki-2001-"

Both Mai and Natsuki marched over to Midori who handed them the beers. The two immediately started to down their beers quickly to avoid any more threats from the teacher.

"Midori! Why do they get the easy ones?" asked Yohko.

"My dear, this is purely by chance!"

"Hmph…"

After Mai and Natsuki finished, the two wobbled back to their seats.

"Number 4 exchange bras with number 5"

Nao defiantly stood up and unhooked her bra clasp from the outside of her shirt. She slipped the straps off and pulled it out of her shirt sleeve while everyone else stared in awe.

"What?" shouted Nao.

Natsuki looked at Nao's bra and said, "Limited edition- "

"Yes we all know you are a connoisseur of bras!"

"Nao what number were you?" asked Midori.

"Four."

"Where is five?" asked Midori.

Haruka suddenly jumped up and glared at everyone. She walked behind the curtains up on stage where they used to change for karaoke. A minute later she came out with her bra in hand and traded with Nao. Haruka went inside first to put on Nao's bra, and Nao waited for Haruka to finish before she went in herself.

"This is uncomfortable" stated Haruka.

"Shut up, I'm uncomfortable too" said Nao.

"Now now, next up…number 8, lick the floor!"

Akane dropped to the ground with tears in her eyes as she slowly lowered her face to the ground, and indeed licked the floor. Everyone except Midori empathized with Akane, so they brought her a beer to wash down the taste, and possibly ease her pain.

"Number 11 go rub number 6's stomach and say she's been a good girl!"

Aoi stood up as Yukino shyly raised her hand. Aoi simply smiled and Yukino laid down on her back as Aoi rubbed her stomach and said in a very motherly tone that she had been a good girl. Yukino was blushing the whole time while Haruka's jaw was dropped. By the time they were finished, Yukino looked relaxed, and Chie was glaring at her.

"Last but not least…9 go give 10 a piggyback ride!"

Mikoto jumped up and Chie reluctantly sighed.

"Mikoto-chin, can you handle it?"

The little girl nodded and turned her back to the tom boy. Chie jumped up on Mikoto's back, and yelped in shock when Mikoto zoomed around the room. When she stopped, Chie's eyes were spinning and Mikoto was barely tired.

Now that Midori's turn was over, everyone wanted revenge. They all placed the chopsticks in an empty cup and one by one pulled them out for the next round. By now, everyone had at least one beer to try and make themselves less shameful for the acts they were to do. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Thank you

**Chyan**: Yes, I have too many unfinished stories; I will **try** to finish them.

**Uchiha-chan**: Damn, that would have been a way better line…oh well

**Uwiechan**: Hope you didn't eat yet!

**Yurianimeotaku**: I'm wondering how wild these girls should get…especially the supposedly shy ones…

**ALEXISSA2, WolfNightwind, Urban Cowboy, wolfie21, Silver Ice Bullet, ZaNiGurL, chyan, Uchiha-chan, Evil Detective, SpiderLilies2007, Nathan5th, mrerice, koalarap, uwiechan, lindred, yurianimeotaku, tsuko-chan, ShotgunNeko**

Just wondering, but does anyone think I require a beta? (is my writing horrible?)

* * *

**Osama**

**Round 2**

**Sweet Revenge**

Now all the girls in the room held onto the sticks, several of them trembling as they slowly slid their hands down the wooden chopstick to reveal their numbers. Everyone reached the end of their stick at the same time, all hoping to be Osama for this game. Just when everyone saw their numbers one red-head jumped up in glee while the others slumped down in their seats in agony.

The red-head, still standing, looked at everyone with a smirk and started to laugh manically. Everyone looked at her with disbelief and anguish.

"Ha ha ha, now it's my turn! Prepare yourselves!" shouted Nao.

Everyone cursed under their breaths, Nao was going to slaughter them. Simultaneously, everyone else gulped down several swigs of beer to calm their nerves.

"He he he, 8, go out to the bar and ask someone for a condom!"

All the girls quickly looked down at their number to check if they had the number, even though they had already looked it at prior to this. A young brunette shakily rose from her seat, earning gasps from all the occupants of the room.

"Y-Y-YUKINO?" shouted Haruka.

The girl chugged down an entire bottle of beer, further making everyone gape at this Yukino. Now, her face was a bit pink, and she looked like she swallowed a pill of courage. She quickly marched out of the room while everyone tailed her. Yukino walked to the counter of the bar and scanned the area. Chie took out her cell phone and prepared to film this. The young brunette walked further into the bar, making everyone else follow her. The group was in the middle of the bar, and now they were trying to guess who she would be asking. Suddenly she turned around swiftly walked up to Nao. Yukino smirked. Yes, the innocent Kikukawa Yukino smirked.

She grabbed Nao's hands and whispered in her ears.

"Do you have a condom?"

"W-WHAT?!" shouted Nao.

With that Yukino pulled away and walked back into the room while everyone stared at her retreating figure in astonishment. Several minutes later, the shock of it wore off so everyone dashed back to the room where they saw a perfectly calm Yukino waiting for them. Nao burst through the small crowd to Yukino.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" shouted Nao.

"Hm? What are you talking about Nao?"

Nao's eyebrows started to twitch, and she pointed an accusing finger at Yukino.

"Y-You! I told you to ask someone for a condom in the bar!"

"I did, you were in the bar."

"You were supposed to ask a stranger!"

"Oh, but Nao did not say that…did she?" said a smirking Yukino.

By now everyone had returned to their seats, now they all looked at this seemingly shy girl with different eyes. She is not the Yukino that they know—this is the fearful intoxicated Yukino.

"F-fine…" said Nao.

The young red-head knew it was her fault, and now she will not be so naïve anymore.

"Okay…next…is 3! Go seduce the person that comes in with our food."

"Food?" asked a smiling Mikoto.

Nao only smiled and went over to order her…food.

"Who's number three?" asked Mai.

Before anyone could answer, Nao had finished her call and came back.

"So, while we wait, next is…1, 2, 4, go up and do a strip dance on the table!"

Three girls suddenly started to down the last contents of their beers and with that added boost, they jumped up on the table, kicking down the bottles of unfinished beer. Midori whistled at the three young girls on stage while Nao took out her camera to film this scene.

"HEY! NO FILMING!" shouted Mai

"Heeeeh? You can't stop me" said Nao.

"If you film me, then I will film you" said Aoi.

Aoi was shooting laser beams at Nao while Nao started to quiver.

"Nao-chan, you were my roommate, I would hate to dispel some of your…secrets."

"Ah, ha ha ha, Aoi-san is right! No filming, alright, please continue!"

Nao closed her phone and put it away as the three girls on the table stood on top.

"D-do I have to do this?" asked Akane.

"Of course you do!" shouted Midori.

"B-but…Kazu-kun will…"

"Akane, we have to do it too" said Mai.

"Alright…"

Nao had put on a hip hop song in the background and waited for the show to start. Chie did not know whether to enjoy Aoi's dance or feel bad for her, she chose the former. The young tom boy sat back into the couch and waited for her precious Aoi to strip. Mikoto was not sure why all of them were blushing on top of the table. If Kazuya were here, he would probably nose bleed to death before Akane even started. Thirty seconds into the song, Nao grew impatient when the girls did not move.

"OI! GET STRIPPING!"

"Yea yea!" shouted Midori.

To the groups surprise, the first one to start twisting her body sexually was Akane. The girl slid her hands over her bodily sensually, and actually grabbed onto Aoi. Aoi yelped in shock over this new Akane, little did they know that she had just downed four bottles of beer after her initial reluctance to dance. The young girl started to hic but her hands roamed over Aoi's body, next she grabbed onto Mai and pulled the red-head in front of Aoi.

"Holy shit…" said Natsuki.

The biker's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open at this spectacle, she could not tear her eyes away from this erotic display in front of her. Normally Shizuru would probably tease the poor girl, but right now she too could not stop staring at them.

When the girls started to get into the dance Akane pulled away and slowly unbuttoned her blouse then tossed it over everyone else's head. Article after article of clothing were tossed all around the room until the girls were clad only with their underwear on. They covered their breasts with their forearms, but Mai was having a harder time covering her own, so Akane came to the rescue. The drunken girl came in front of Mai and crushed her with a hug. All the inhabitants of the room hollered and whistled while Mai only blushed. Mikoto was not sure if she should be jealous or if she should stop her pending nosebleed.

Since Aoi was the only one who was clear minded, she turned to Nao and asked, "Are we finished?"

Nao was busy slapping her thigh and laughing, but after a while she wiped her tears from her eyes and nodded. Aoi quickly ran around the room to collect her clothing while the other two girls sat on the couch, with Akane still on Mai. Mikoto picked up their clothes, and handed it to them, making sure to pry Akane off of her Mai.

"Ah, thank you Mikoto-chaaaaaaaaan."

Akane and Mai hastily and sloppily put their clothes back on. Right after that, a slight knocking on the door made every turn into that direction. Nao smiled wickedly and said, "Now, number three your turn!"

Number three stood up, and walked over to the door while everyone tried to suppress their laughter, all but one. A certain brunette looked horrified at number three, and was just about ready drag her back to her seat, but of course she had to refrain from doing so, all she could do was mutter a small, "Natsuki."

Shizuru sat on the couch, ready to kill who Natsuki had to seduce. To boost her courage, Natsuki drank a stronger beer, and was now ready. Oh yes, Natsuki is no longer the blushing maniac. The girl flicked her hair back with her arm, and opened the door with a very charming smile adorned on her face.

"Hi" said Natsuki in a husky voice.

"H-Hello."

The figure blushed slightly from this woman who talked with an extremely sexy voice.

"Come in."

Natsuki moved aside for the person to come in with a cart, the person had to cart things in since Nao had ordered such an obscene amount of…food. The person placed the food on the table, and was a bit perplexed as to why all the members of the group were trying not to laugh.

"Enjoy."

The person started to walk away and closed the door. Just as the person started to walk down the hall, the door opened and out came that same sexy woman that made the person's heart beat faster. The person stopped and stared at Natsuki. Natsuki approached the figure and smiled sweetly.

"Hello again" said Natsuki.

"H-H-Hi…"

Natsuki walked right in front of the person, in a very close distance.

"What's your name?" asked Natsuki.

"E-E-Erstin…"

"Erstin, what a pretty name."

Natsuki moved a bit closer to the young woman and flashed her seducing smile at the poor blonde girl. Erstin was entranced by this woman, who seemingly had just stolen her heart.

_She kind of looks like Nina…_thought Erstin.

Placing an arm above the girl, Natsuki hovered over the girl and started to whisper in her ear.

"You're really pretty."

"T-Thank you."

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"G-Go out?"

"Yea."

"L-Like a date?"

"Yes."

"I…I…"

"ERSTIN?" shouted someone behind them.

Natsuki backed away and looked at the person who just interrupted them.

"Nina?"

Nina walked over to Erstin, while Natsuki backed off further and watched the two. The girl wrapped her arms around Erstin protectively and shot a glare at Natsuki.

"She's taken."

"Oh…what a shame…" said Natsuki.

Natsuki flicked her hair and walked back to the room, where a bunch of heads was currently trying to get back inside. The door closed and laughter exploded from inside, making Erstin and Nina look at the door in confusion.

"Nina?" asked Erstin.

"What?"

"I'm not taken though."

Nina took her arms off of Erstin and looked at the girl's green eyes. Erstin looked back at Nina and her heart ached, she wanted the girl to continue holding her like that.

"Of course you are."

"By who?"

"Me."

Nina pulled Erstin in for a bone crushing hug, but the blonde girl didn't mind, she had waited so long for this moment.

--

Inside the room, Natsuki leaned against the door while everyone else was laughing their heads off. Shizuru was trying not to let anger seep through her, never did Natsuki talk like that to her. She wanted Natsuki to talk to her in that seductive tone, and of course, have Natsuki seduce her, oh but the world was so unfair!

"YOU GUYS ARE LAUGHING TOO MUCH!" shouted Natsuki.

She walked back over to the group and sat down next to Shizuru. Natsuki pouted and crossed her arm on her waist.

"Oh my my my…I never knew you could do that you dog!" shouted Nao.

"Do what?"

"Talk like that! Oh gosh, that girl was about to faint! I bet she would have gone out with you if she didn't have her own girlfriend! My! Fujino, how do you keep a leash on your pup? I bet she could be such a playgirl!" shouted Nao.

"Ara…" said Shizuru.

The room was suddenly much chillier, making everyone shiver and stop laughing.

"What the hell? Is there something wrong with the air conditioner?" asked Midori.

The teacher walked over to the thermostat, but the room was perfectly fine. What the felt was a murderous intent, but none other than Fujino Shizuru. After a few minutes the people in the room calmed down, and the temperature returned to normal.

"Hurry it up Nao-chan!" shouted a drunken Midori.

"Oh, you'll get your turn soon enough!"

Midori looked away and Nao started to think.

"Got it! 10 and 11, exchange underwear, and you cannot take off your other clothes when you try to take off or put on the underwear!"

Everyone's jaws dropped down to the floor and Midori stood up.

"OH RIGHT! WHO'S ELEVEN?"

Someone raised her hand, and everyone didn't know what to say, even Nao.

"MIKOTO-CHIN! Wait…will I even be able to put her underwear on?"

Suppressing her laughter, "Go do it!" shouted Nao.

"Hai hai…"

No one knew whether to feel sorry for Mikoto or Midori. They chose Mikoto, since it was Midori who forced them to play. Since Mikoto was wearing a skirt, it was fairly easy for her to take off her underwear. Midori on the other hand was wearing jeans.

"Ah…how am I going to do this..."

"Midori…" said Yohko.

"Hai?"

"We both know-"

"He he he, but they don't"

Everyone was confused by the two adults, but kept quiet. In one quick movement, Midori's underwear was in her own hands. All the girl's eyes bulged out of their sockets and kept their mouth agape.

"H-H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" shouted Haruka.

"I have my waaaaaaays."

Mikoto and Midori exchanged their underwear, and for some reason Midori did the exact same thing, but in reverse. The girls sat down, and Midori smiled triumphantly at Nao.

"Fuck…" said Nao.

"He he he, you guys are light years away from beating the master!"

"Heeeh? Just shows how old you are."

"Nao-chan meanie! I'm only 17!"

"Yep, and I'm the nicest person in the world, NOW NEXT!"

Nao placed her hands on her head, and thought harder for another outrageous dare. Everyone else was drinking, trying to keep their cool. The people who finished their dares were fine, but those who did not were twitching. Nao eyed the middle of the table where she ordered her…food. Mikoto was trying not to touch the stuff on the table while Mai dreaded whatever was on there. An evil plan hatched in her head.

"Alright…6 takes the can of whip cream, spray it on the stomach of 5 and lick it off!"

Yukino blanched as Aoi did the same. Chie sighed and took the can of whip cream while Haruka was fending off a blush.

"N-NO!" shouted Haruka

"Heeeh? Midori!"

"Haruka…" said Midori.

"D-D-DAMN IT!" screamed Haruka.

Chie shook her head and walked over to Haruka. Haruka pulled her shirt up and looked away from Chie. Chie sprayed a small amount on Haruka's stomach.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" shouted Nao.

"You never said how much."

"Fuck…"

Chie shrugged and quickly lapped up the whip cream while Haruka bit her lip to stop any sounds that might sneak out. Chie's face was pretty stoic while Haruka was blushing, if possible worse than Natsuki. Everyone but the two doing this and another pair were laughing manically. Aoi and Yukino glared at the scene. During this whole time, Shizuru only smiled, but now a slight chuckle emitted from her, but since everyone else was cackling, no one heard it.

The two finished, and Haruka avoided Yukino's eyes as Chie did the same to Aoi. Nao was trying to think of something obnoxious for the next pair to do, but…that would include the famous Fujino Shizuru. Nao feared for her life if something were a bit too drastic.

"A-A-Alright…uhh…"

"Yuuki-han…" said Shizuru.

"W-WHAT?"

"Ara, I was just wondering if Yuuki-han finished thinking."

"Y-yes! Okay, 7 and 9 take a giant Pocky stick and you each eat your own end until you two meet in the middle, and-"

The atmosphere changed a bit, so Nao immediately stopped.

Yohko took the pocky and placed it between herself and Shizuru. The two started to eat the ends as whistles and hollers were going on in the background. When they started to near each other, they stopped. A few decimeters were in between their lips and Yohko took charge. She swiftly cracked off the end and pulled back. Shizuru gave Yohko a thank you smile and sat back down next to Natsuki.

"Awww…I wanted to see some action!" shouted Midori.

"Yea yea, whatever" replied Nao

The sticks were placed inside a cup again, and a new drawing began. Everyone took out the sticks at once and looked at the numbers again, each hoping to become the Osama.

**TBC.**


	3. Innocent Suggestion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**kiangs, pri815, yurianimeotaku, AnimeCrazy195, ChieH, ShizuruKuga, Silver Ice Bullet, mrerice, uwiechan, SpiderLilies2007, Kosia., The Blue Lone Wolf, Urban Cowboy, tsuko-chan, Olivia U. L., ToumaSan, Uchiha-chan, chyan, koalarap, ShotgunNeko, lindred, Bad one, lukapeta, chum-sa, Sweet666, E.M.PRAETORIAN**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA UROOJ!**

* * *

**Round 3**

**Innocent Suggestion**

After the party members looked at the chopsticks, a wave of silence engulfed the room. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"So…who's the Osama?" asked Midori.

"Not me…" mumbled everyone.

"Mai, what's an Osama?" asked Mikoto.

"It means king."

"Am I a king then? But I'm a girl, so shouldn't I be a queen?"

"Uh…well…"

"Does this mean that I get to be an Osama?"

Mikoto flipped her stick and showed everyone the crude drawing of a crown and everyone just shook their heads.

"Yes, you're the Osama" mumbled Nao.

"Yay! What do I do?" asked Mikoto.

"You don't know what to do? What have you been doing this whole time Mikoto?" inquired Mai.

"I don't know…I just did what everyone else told me to do…"

"Well, now you get to copy them! Call out the numbers and tell them what to do" said Mai.

"Alright…"

Mikoto put on her thinking face while she sat on the sofa. No one was sure if they should be glad that Mikoto was the Osama.

"Ah I got it! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 go make me food!"

All of a sudden a cloud of dust came up from the air when all of the girls, except Mikoto and Shizuru, who only uttered a small "Ara", and dropped down to the ground.

"Mikoto!" shouted Mai.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Natsuki.

"What?" asked Mikoto.

"You're…gosh…" stuttered Nao.

"Well…she IS the Osama…so I guess we must do as she says…" said Midori.

"What would Mikoto-chan like to eat?" asked Yukino

"MAI'S RAMEN!"

Natsuki slapped her forehead with her palm and looked at Mikoto while everyone else climbed back to their seats.

"Mikoto…only Mai can make that…" said Natsuki.

"B-but…I want Mai's ramen!"

"I guess we help you out Mai" said Natsuki.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" mumbled Mai.

"What's that?" asked Natsuki

"N-nothing…well, let's see if we are allowed to use their kitchen…"

Mikoto bounded up from her seat and dragged Mai, while the group walked, or rather swayed behind them. The young feral girl nearly burst through the kitchen doors, but luckily Mai held the girl back. Mai poked her head through the door and kindly asked to use the kitchen, but of course she was civilly declined this pleasure. Mikoto's eyes were starting to water now, so Mai hurried back to the room and placed Mikoto in the care of the others. The red-head proceeded to ask the manager if she could use the kitchen, but was once again declined. Mai comes back into the room and releases a silent sigh.

"Mikoto, is there anything else you want?" asked Mai

"I only want Mai's ramen…" said the depressed Mikoto.

"It's not like we can get that for you right now" said Nao.

Tears were threatening to burst out of Mikoto's small beady eyes and someone snapped. Natsuki marched out of the room and in a few moments came back with a frightened manager.

"Y-Y-You may u-u-use the kitchen…j-j-just d-d-don't make a big m-m-mess."

"Really?" asked Mai.

The manager looked at Natsuki who only gave him one of her famous death glares, he visibly gulped and furiously nodded his head. After Natsuki gave him the nod to leave, he scrambled out while everyone looked at Natsuki.

"What?" growled Natsuki.

"What the hell did you do to him? He looked like he was about to piss in his pants!" shouted Nao.

"Nothing."

"Right…"

"Whatever, let's go."

With that the group returned to the kitchen to find it empty, but the ingredients to make ramen were already laid out on the counters. Mikoto's eyes sparkled as she dreamt about tasting Mai's ramen.

"Eh…do we have to do this?" asked Nao.

"They're the rules Nao-chan! Follow them!" shouted Midori.

"Hai, hai…"

Natsuki crossed her arms at the back of the group as Mai inspected all the ingredients and created a checklist in her head.

"Alright, Aoi and Chie, please go boil a pot of water. Midori and Yohko-sensei, could you two chop the vegetables? Nao, go slice the meat. Natsuki go crack-, oh wait scratch that, Yukino could you crack the eggs? Haruka can go help her. Shizuru-san, could you help me with the soup? Natsuki…."

The vein on Natsuki's forehead was about to pop after Mai's instructions, but she tried to keep herself from blowing up, yet.

"Uh…Natsuki can, sit back and relax…and could you take care of Akane and Mikoto?"

"Ah, FINE."

Natsuki trotted away to sit next to Mikoto and Shizuru slightly smiled at her Natsuki. Mai released the breath of air she was holding and went to create her soup with Shizuru's help. Seated on a stool next to Akane, Natsuki crossed her arms and tried to stop Akane from molesting anyone, especially hindering Akane from touching her.

**-Water-**

Aoi and Chie were looking around the kitchen for drinking water and a several large pots to make an enormous amount of ramen for the feral girl. They figured that Mikoto would probably eat around 10 bowls of that stuff, plus everyone else might be hungry—it might be a good meal for them to sober up a bit. Clearly intoxicated, Aoi and Chie went to the sink to retrieve some water into their pots. They placed the pots onto the stove and patiently waited for the water to boil.

Ten minutes or so later, one pot was not bubbling.

"Chie…why is that water not boiling?"

"I don't know…ah…what's going on?"

Chie went up to the stove and looked down to see what was happening. The poor girl blinked a few times out of confusion. She looked at it once again, but saw the same thing.

"Aoi…I think I'm hallucinating."

"Ah, Chie is drunk."

"Well, yes I am…but, look at this Aoi."

Aoi bent down like Chie did, and saw what Chie saw. The girl's long hair slid down her shoulders into the pot. Normally, people would say the girl's hair would be broiled, but not in this case.

Chie looked at Aoi and immediately sobered up.

"AOI! FIRE!"

The brunette looked confused at the tomboy and titled her head to the side.

"Fire? Where?"

"HERE!"

Chie grabbed onto her and quickly dragged Aoi to the sink. The tomboy dunked Aoi's head under the sink, making the girl yelp and thrash around. Chie turned on the water and started to soak Aoi's head.

"CHIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!!"

"STOP MOVING AROUND AOI!"

After this drowning session, Aoi's shirt was soaked and she was now glaring at Chie. Chie looked relieved but after she saw Aoi, the girl blanched.

"Chie! Why did you do that?"

"A-A-Aoi…"

"What?"

"Y-Y-Your…y-y-you were on…fire."

"Huh?"

Chie did no now what to say. A slight sparkle caught Chie's eyes. It was a silver platter. Chie took the platter and held it in front of her so that it reflected Aoi.

"What am I looking at?" asked Aoi.

The tomboy gave no response so Aoi had to look for whatever Chie had wanted her to see. A few seconds later, a high pitched scream echoed throughout the kitchen, spilling out into the hallway. Several customers and workers stopped what they were doing but since nothing else came out of it, they resumed their partying.

In the kitchen, all the girls looked at Chie comforting a sobbing Aoi. None knew what to do but to resume their work.

Since Natsuki had nothing to do, she walked over to them and peered at them. Natsuki immediately paled. Oh did the biker know what Aoi was feeling. She too would be devastated if such a thing were to happen to her too.

"Aoi, it's okay! I think you look lovely, we could get it fixed!"

"B-BUT CHIE! I WAITED…FOR SO LONG…"

"It's okay Aoi…"

"Chie…you always said you liked it, now…now it's ruined!"

"Aoi, I think you'll look beautiful no matter what. This could be a change! Let's welcome it."

"B-but Chie…"

"Shh…it's okay…you're gorgeous no matter what."

Aoi pulled away from Chie, lightly touching her hair. A sad smile crept upon her face. Half of her hair was frizzled. Now it was as long as Chie's hair.

Natsuki looked off to the side and saw something. She walked over to the stove and turned off the fire. The girl sighed to herself and picked up the pot. She placed it in the sink and looked over at them.

_Should I tell them?_

"Chie, how did this happen?"

"I don't know…"

Natsuki coughed, making the two girls focus on her. She lifted the pot and placed the bottom between herself and them. The girls stared wide-eyed at the object Natsuki held.

It was a colander.

**-Vegetables-**

Yohko was backing off into the corner of the kitchen, clearly fearing for her life. The poor nurse had never seen anything like this. Yes, she looked like she had seen a demon, a demon with flaming red hair wielding a kitchen knife.

The demon cackled while she sliced down on the unsuspecting victim, splattering its red juices on herself, as well as the counter. After killing its prey, the demon turned towards the school nurse with gleaming olive eyes. It started to walks towards Yohko, who was slowly stepping back with each step that it took towards her. Finally, Yohko's back hit the wall, the nurse looked back at the wall fearfully, and hoping that it would dissolve but it did not. Now the demon was an arm's length away from her. Yohko slowly gulped, looking straight into those olive eyes.

The demon placed one of her hands on the wall above Yohko's head. It edged closer to the nurse. She was now trembling out of fear. It pulled out the knife stained with juice, and licked the steel blade. A bit of the red substance lingered on the side of its mouth. Now the demon's eyes shut in ecstasy, and now it looked back at Yohko, bringing the knife closer to Yohko's face. The blade was now right at the tip of Yohko's mouth, ready to slash her.

The demon now suddenly pulled back and smiled at the nurse.

"Yohko! You have got to taste this pomegranate! It's so sweet!"

Yohko lowered her head and looked at Midori in disbelief.

"Midori! You were supposed to be cutting up vegetables! Not fruit!"

"But, I saw it there, and I haven't eaten one in so long! Come on Yohko have a taste!"

Midori brought the blade back up to Yohko's mouth, and now Yohko hesitantly slid her tongue over it.

"Oh, it really is sweet."

"See, see! I told you!"

A voice shouted across the room, making the two turn towards it.

"Oi! Are the vegetables ready?" shouted Mai.

"Eeep…" said Midori.

"Ah mou! Midori stop fooling around!" Mai exclaimed.

"Hai hai, I'll do it now!"

Now the two teachers went back to finish their real job. The blade glistened with the red juices of the pomegranate, but Midori licked it clean off before washing the blade. Yohko was the one who actually finished cutting the vegetables; Midori was too busy enjoying the sweet pomegranate to care.

**-Meat-**

The red-head stared at the bloody meat in front of her on the chopping board. She poked the huge slab but it didn't move. Taking out a large butcher knife, Nao grasped the handle with both hands above her head. Since she did not want the blood to splatter into her eyes, she closed them tightly. With one large swing, Nao deftly brought the knife over her head and down to the chopping board.

WHACK!

Instead of hearing the sound of flesh being cut, she heard her knife come into contact with a solid surface. Nao felt the vibrations from her excessive use of force, but it would have normally been softened by the flesh on the slab of wood. Opening her eyes, Nao saw that she had missed her target, by a decimetre. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance, she always had great aim, normally, with her claws. It seems that the use of knives was beyond the red-head's capabilities, but of course, she would not give up. Once again she raised the blade over her head and swiftly brought it back down, this time it was closer, but still way off. The girl was now infuriated.

Nao tossed the knife aside and went on to search for something that she was actually proficient in. She saw it. There were a rack of metal wires, who knows what they were for, but she could use them. The wires were thin and sharp, perfect for Nao. She wrapped her hands with some towels to prevent any injuries.

Now she stood in front of the slab of meat with a triumphant grin upon her face. Using her flashy moves, Nao used the wires to cut the meat into fine pieces. Not even a master chef could rival her in cutting, if they were cutting with wires, of course.

**-Eggs-**

In front of Haruka and Yukino were several cartons of eggs. Haruka was always the one to show off, now she could show that bubuzuke woman how she could crack eggs. (Yes, that skill might come in handy in the student council).

Yukino handed Haruka a metal bowl to place the eggs. With an arrogant face, Haruka took 3 eggs; yes 3 eggs not 1 into her hands. They were in between her fingers, and with one solid motion, Haruka smacked them down onto the rim of the bowl without a single glance at her work.

The blonde then looked down to marvel at her skills in cracking 3 eggs at once. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets when she saw a gooey mixture of eggshells, yolks and whites. Indeed the eggs were cracked; the bowl just contained more than the edible parts of the egg.

"Haruka-chan maybe you should try one egg."

"No! I got this that was just a flute, a miscalculation on my part, watch and learn, Yukino!"

"Flute?"

"Yes! Fluke!" shouted Haruka.

Oh she corrected herself…

Once again Haruka grabbed 3 eggs from the carton and smashed it against the bowl, only to have the same result. Yukino lightly shook her head while Haruka glared at her slimy hands. The blond girl wiped her hands across the apron that she wore to get some of that substance off of her. Right after doing so, she frowned at the other eggs in the carton. Reaching out for the eggs, Haruka did not expect a pair of skinny arms snaking around her waist. She instinctively tightened her grip, smashing the egg in her hand. Surprised, she turned around to see Yukino's face close to her. Poor Haruka blushed madly at the close proximity of her "best friend".

"Yu-Yu-Yukino, what are you doing?!" shouted Haruka.

"Ah…Haruka-chan is having a hard time with the eggs, maybe I can help her".

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Oh Haruka-chan you smashed another one, here let's get a new one."

"W-wait Yukino!"

Yukino grabbed Haruka's hands and gently guided them to the carton with her own hands. Haruka's own body seemed to be malfunctioning; she could no longer control her movements.

The only way she was moving was through Yukino. Now that Haruka was not in charge of handling the eggs, they were no longer in jeopardy.

**-Soup-**

Mai had just finished filling up a huge pot full of water, so she could prepare for the numerous bowls of ramen for the feral girl, who was sitting across the room in anticipation for the scrumptious meal that she will soon receive. The red-head was unsure of whether or not to actually ask Shizuru to do anything for her. The truth is, Mai was scared of the woman whenever Natsuki wasn't around. The ever-smiling brunette can be quite manipulative; Mai witnessed countless situations where Shizuru had had her way.

_Ugh, I should've asked Natsuki to help me…maybe not, but ugh…alright! No time to fret over these things, she'll help me…I think…_

Shizuru stood next to Mai, awaiting instructions from the red-head that never seemed to come. She politely smiled at the girl, knowing full well that she was making the younger girl uncomfortable, but then again she blamed Mai.

_I could be sitting next to Natsuki right now…maybe even feeling her up. Oh Higurashi-han just touched my Natsuki! No one touches my Natsuki but me!_

Shizuru glared at the drunken girl across the room, who was continuously harassing her girlfriend. Feeling the heated atmosphere around her, Mai immediately ran to the spice rack to get the ingredients she needed, plus she could get out of the searing heat emanating from the jealousy that threatened to burst.

_Higurashi-han…you just touched Natsuki in places where I could only dream about…Natsuki! How could you let her do this?? Oh Natsuki…when the time comes… oh…my mind is wandering…oh let it wander…ah…Natsuki in her new lingerie set…_

Mai glanced over at the new ambience radiating from Shizuru; the red-head's eyebrows twitched but did nothing to snap Shizuru from her trance. She feared for her life if she were to do that. Sneaking back to the pot, Mai immediately dumped all the ingredients in and let it simmer while Shizuru was in la-la land.

**-Mai's Famous Ramen!-**

The skilled chef somehow managed to round up all the food (if you could call it that) from everyone and made one bowl of ramen. Yes, even after all those eggs, vegetables, meat and water Mai only managed to make one bowl.

All the helpers stood behind Mai, each one ready to faint from exhaustion. Yukino was busy feeling Haruka up, while Haruka only blushed and let the young brunette have her way. Chie was comforting the poor Aoi who just lost a chunk of her hair. Yohko tried to stay away from the knife-wielding Midori with a pomegranate stuck to her head. Nao sat on top of the counter,

skilfully playing around with the wires. Natsuki was trying to help Akane sober up, but that resulted in her being sexually harassed by the drunken woman. Shizuru stood next to Natsuki, making the perfect air conditioner for Natsuki's fiery presence.

Now Mai presented the steaming bowl of ramen in front of the cheerful Mikoto. The feral girl immediately whipped out a pair of chopsticks and brought the noodles into her mouth. Mai had expected her to down the bowl in mere seconds, but the girl paused.

Worried, Mai walked up to the girl and asked, "Mikoto, are you okay?"

Mikoto's face was streaming with sweat as she looked up at her.

"M-Mai…"

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"Ramen!"

"M-Mai…"

"Mikoto?"

Suddenly the girl fell to the ground, along with the ramen that spilled on to the floor.

"MIKOTO!" shouted Mai.

It was too late, the girl had gone catatonic. Mai shook the girl but of course received no response. No one had a clue as to what happened to the girl.

Being the 'responsible' one, Shizuru knelt by the ramen and inspected it. Her eyes widened and looked at Mai.

"Mai-han."

"Y-yes?"

"Did Mai-han taste this before she handed it to Mikoto?"

"N-No…why?"

"It seems that the noodles are so cooked that they are now a paste, the eggs contain eggshells, the meat has trace amounts of metal, the vegetables are mixed with fruit, and the soup…isn't soup at all."

"HUH?"

"The soup…is made from cleaning products, possibly powder form."

Everything went quiet. All the girls in the room felt guilty, except maybe Nao and the drunken Akane who had no part in making the food.

Mai craned her neck towards the sky and shouted…

"MIKOTO!!"

"M-Mai…" uttered Mikoto.

"Mikoto! Are you okay? We need to go to the hospital."

The girl had swirls around her eyes, but she seemed to be back from her catatonic state.

"M-Mai…"

"Hai?"

"I'm hungry…"

Mai was trembling, in happiness maybe?

"BAKA!!"

Nope, Mai was trembling in anger.

With that, the cat-girl sensed danger, so she dashed out of the kitchen with Mai tailing behind her.

--X—

Midori turned towards the shocked girls and smiled.

"OKAY! WHO'S THE NEXT OSAMA?"

Everyone turned towards the teacher.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

The red-head tilted her head and smiled again.

"Eh? You guys don't want to play…ah...ah…well then maybe Chie could write some things—"

Everyone shouted in unison, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO GET THE CHOPSTICKS!"

Midori smirked and charged back into the karaoke room, leaving the others in a cloud of dust.

**TBC.**


	4. Round 3

Disclaimer: I do not own mai hime or any of its' characters, only this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**I also do not own t.A.T.u, or the dance/song Malchik Gay/Gei.**

**Thank you**

**E.M.PRAETORIAN, Urooj, rainee-chan, ShotgunNeko, Urban Cowboy, Olivia U. L., TweekinTinkaToy, tsuko-chan, waterxeno, AngelKruger, GreenTeaLeafLove, Ayou, koalarap, uwiechan, ShizuruKuga, pri815, wolfie21**

Author apologizes for the crappy…crappy chapter, but … yes…at least you know I'm not dead?

* * *

**Round 3**

By the time everyone else had gone back to the karaoke room, Mai had caught Mikoto, baiting her with promises of ramen. Nao and Natsuki had tried to escape, but was ultimately captured by the little feral girl. They were dragged in, bound by ropes back inside. The red-headed teacher grinned widely at the gloomy girls and offered them the cup with the chopsticks inside. One by one they grabbed the chopsticks, Nao and Natsuki had to fish them out with their mouths, until someone had the sense to untie them. That someone just had to be Yohko who did not feel the affects of alcohol, yet. Chie led the slightly sniffing Aoi to a seat and wrapped her arms around the girl.

After everyone had chosen their sticks, they all peered down at the picture, looking for the crudely drawn crown. Those who were not the Osama immediately slouched down and prepared for the worst. A certain brunette suddenly smiled wildly, prompting her partner to cringe in fear.

"It is my turn."

Everyone looked at the standing brunette, who was just recently sobbing over her hair. Chie looked at the girl, who is now, unleashed. Thinking deeply, Aoi sat back down next to Chie. Smirking, Aoi looked up at Nao, who was now deathly afraid of Aoi. She had seen Aoi like this once, when Aoi came back to the dormitory drunk.

"Nao-chan…"

"Y-yes?"

Nao visibly shrunk and tried to disappear into the couch, but she wasn't that lucky. Walking over to Nao, Aoi reached out her hand.

"Give me your cell phone."

"Huh, why?"

"Give it to me."

Nao shakily took out her phone and placed it into Aoi's awaiting hand. The brunette tapped the keys, looking intently at the small screen.

"Hmm…it should be in here…where are your videos?"

"Uhh…"

"Oh found it."

"Alright…he he he…"

Aoi grinned widely and flashed the screen in front of everyone's faces.

"Number 1 and 3, do this dance!"

Everyone looked at the screen and obviously blanched.

"Fuck…" said Nao.

"Why the hell do you have this lesbian duo on your cell phone?" asked Natsuki.

"I…I…" stuttered Nao.

"Oh fuck Nao, are you—" said Natsuki.

"NO!"

"Why else would you have t.A.T.u. videos on your cell phone, especially THIS ONE!" shouted Natsuki.

"Because…"

"Enough talking!" shouted Aoi, who just saved Nao, "who's going to dance?"

Nao wanted to take back her cell phone, but Aoi wouldn't let her so she just showed her number 3 chop stick.

"Who's the prick I have to dance with?" asked Nao.

"Ara, how rude Yuuki-han, I am no prick."

"F-F-FUJINO? I HAVE TO DANCE THIS WITH YOU?!"

Shizuru stood up next to Nao and showed her number to Nao.

"Who do you want to be? Yulia or Lena?" asked Shizuru.

"Shizuru…why do you know their names?" asked Natsuki.

"Ara…"

"Don't tell me…you listen to them too?"

"Ara ara…"

Natsuki's eyebrows twitched dangerously while her vein on her forehead was about to pop.

"Now now, go dance" said Aoi.

Nao slumped down and walked up to the stage while Shizuru followed her.

"So, who does Yuuki-han want to be?" asked Shizuru.

The red-head who was dazed right now, answered without thinking.

"Well, I've always imagined myself as Yulia…"

"Alright, I'll be Lena then."

Aoi had wired Nao's cell phone unto the karaoke system, so now they had a live feed of the original song in the background as well as the video. Everyone hollered for the two, just like in a real concert. **(Go watch the Malchik Gay or Gei dance by t.A.T.u. if you haven't already!)**

Chie watched Aoi sit back down next to her, and chose to question the brunette.

"Aoi, how'd you know Nao listened to t.A.T.u?"

Aoi innocently looked at Chie, "who do you think introduced her to them?"

The music started at everyone looked expectantly at the two dancers on stage. Both of them moved their bodies in synch with the actual video, making everyone think that they have both practiced this before.

In the middle of the song, where Nao was kneeling down in front of Shizuru, Shizuru accidentally reached too far and slapped Nao across the face, numerous times. Nao immediately stood up and glared at Shizuru who only covered her mouth with her hand.

"YOU BITCH YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" shouted Nao.

"Ara ara that was an honest mistake Yuuki-han."

Nao continues to give Shizuru the death glare, while everyone burst out laughing. The song ended, so Nao huffed and sat back down on her seat as did Shizuru.

Just as they were about to start the next round, the manager came in looking quite mad.

"Out!" he shouted.

All the girls looked up at him, perplexed.

"You trashed the kitchen! And oh my God! WHAT IS SHE DOING?" screamed the manager.

Everyone looked at what he was pointing to, Mikoto apparently had found some matches, and was now lighting the curtains.

"Holy shit…" said Mai, "MIKOTO STOP!"

It was too late. The flames licked around the stage, making everyone run for their lives except for Midori who swayed out, leaving the manager to call in for help. As the girls sped down the streets, Midori dared to ask, "SO when are we going to play again?"

Everyone stopped and shouted, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE'RE PLAYING AGAIN!"

Midori slumped over and vomited while she attempted to say ," Why not?"

Since Midori was Yohko's friend, she decided to step in and save her friend, while the other girls huffed and went back to the dormitories.

"You stupid … ugh… we're never going back there you know?" said Yohko.

"Uggh…"

Midori just emptied her stomach back onto streets.

Back in the dormitories, Natsuki looked Shizuru straight in the eyes.

"We are never playing that game again…and…you…"

"What?" asked Shizuru innocently.

"t.A.T.u.?"

"Ara ara…"

"What else did you learn from them?" asked Natsuki warily.

"Many… many things…they have an interesting forum, ara, maybe we should try some of it."

"W-wait what?"

"Come on now Natsuki…"

"No! Fuck!"

"Oh don't worry Natsuki, I intend to do that."

Natsuki tried to run away…but it was too late, Shizuru caught her.

**End.**

* * *

In case no one caught on, I'm in the t.A.T.u. forums, writing in there...quite a lot of stories too...so...yes...I'm camped out there...if I have time or inspiration I'll start writing here again, as of now I'm not that into Mai Hime, I know shoot me. (Plus some comments I received...apparently I have horrible writing, yes I do have horrible writing, but still it hurt. So...yes...I'll come back and finish all my stories, or I'll attempt to)

Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you guys soon!

p.s. sorry for the abrupt ending, I had half of this written out, and when the abruptness came in, I just wanted to finish this story so that I could concentrate on the bigger ones.


End file.
